What about my past?
by Estrella JonLLen411
Summary: She could not help but remember the day her heart broke at the sight of him with her.She could not help the fact that maybe they were never meant to that maybe just maybe she was never good enough for ntains Shane/Nate/Jason Grey the band Connect 3


**What about My Past?**

_How come everything turns out_

_  
Leaving me with more doubts_

_  
I feel like im upside down_

_  
And i dont wanna be here_

_  
I go right, shoulda gone left_

_  
And i say things i should of not said_

_  
Look at me in this big mess_

_  
I dont wanna be here_

_Everything i do_

_  
Is making me more confused_

_  
Oh it used to be easy_

_  
All i had to be was me_

_  
Not mixed up_

_  
Everywhere i go_

_  
Somewhere that i dont know_

_  
Oh im hoping that im dreaming_

_  
Cus im sick of this feeling_

_  
Im mixed up_

_  
Somebody help me_

_  
_  
_Tell me how to fix this_

_  
Id trade my world for one wish_

_  
To go back to my other life_

_To hold me, To tell me_

_  
Everything is gonna be okay_

_  
Cus today it feels like_

_  
I wont make it to the top now_

_  
Dont know how to get outta this_

_  
So mixed up_

_  
Somebody help me_

**She could not help but remember the day her heart broke at the sight of him with her. She could not help the fact that maybe they were never meant to that maybe just maybe she was never good enough for him. She new that the fame the spotlight was just everything she could live off of. And yet threw everything she has gone threw she is able to leave and vanish from the Hollywood scene. She was the 'MEGA STAR'. she singed everything and anything she was the girl that had it all except him. but she was willing to life without him forget him and picked up where she had left off in her life before the fame spotlight the life she had dream of came along. She moved away from the life she had that held so much emotion heartbreak and him in it. It now has been six years of that 'incident' and Jamie was able to live happy without him surrounding her like she was his prey the little lamb he was willing to destroy from scratch and in pure torture or as in heartbreak, but now she is a mother of two and is happy than six years ago.  
**

**She had a pair of twins that were the cutest kids anyone could ever have** **seen**

_"Mommy" Jasmine and Adam cried as they ran towards their mother_

_"Hey how is my faorvite kids doing" Jamie said, as she smiled at them and picked them up and put them on the kitchen counter "now what would guys want to do today" Jamie said __._

**She has finally moved on  
**

_"I love you more than anything in my life never forget that please" _

**She had finally found someone that actually cared that wouldn't turn the other way just because he was scared **_  
_

_"I love you too" she whispered as she kissed him with passion  
_

**she had someone to turn to when her life was turning upside down when everything got out of control her friend**

"_He played with your heart and you never seem to forget him why" Virginia told Jamie as she looked back threw the album the past her past it just heart to much to forget he caused was so much pain_

_"It's hard becuase yet as i am miles and miles and cities away he still seems to hold my heart a couple of inches off the ground" Jamie said as she let the tears she swore she would never shed where now falling and it was because of him how is it miles away i still feel the heart ache.  
_

**But what happens when she has too go back to where it all started  
**

_"Hello Adam get off of that thing" Jamie yelled as she answered the phone _

_"Jamie" a voice cried from the other line _

_"Miley? whats wrong" Jamie said as she felt her heart stop as she heard the next words that she never thought she would hear again  
_

_"its dad it's back Jamie it's back and it can't be stopped" _

**What happens if Jamie bumps into the one she never wanted to see in her life? Will she be able to forget and throw her past behind her and just focus on her new life? Or will her plans be put on hold becuase of the memories coming back and making her confused bringing her more pain and more torture then she had been in before?  
**

* * *

Okay so yeah um tell me what you think and review i am new at this okay i barely decide to take a chance since the other stories i wrote were sucky so yeah REVIEW!!!!


End file.
